


Really, Kurt?

by notenoughtogivebread



Series: 250 Glee Fic Prompts [6]
Category: Glee
Genre: Competition, Food Issues, Friends setting up friends, Gen, High school crushes, Pining, Racism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 07:24:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6793306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notenoughtogivebread/pseuds/notenoughtogivebread
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for 250 Glee Prompts #45: Food fight. <br/>Mercedes is hanging on, but <i>something's</i> got to give.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Really, Kurt?

Sometimes a girl just had too much of being second best. Okay, so Kurt was never going to be her boyfriend. She had accepted that years ago. But it still stung the way he just DISAPPEARED from her life when the prep school boy with pretty hands and pretty eyes came along… 

She shifted uncomfortably in bed, pulling her twisted nightie straight and trying to find the peace to just let God deal with her jealousy over Blaine. Didn’t mean a girl wasn’t lonely all the same. And really, she knew Kurt loved her, even if she came second now. 

And, hell, it wasn’t quite as bad as the way she was always second best to Mr. Schu. Okay, it was _nothing_ like that. After all, she was pretty sure that Kurt didn’t think she was second best as a PERSON. She wasn’t so sure about Mr. Schu. 

He just…he just put everyone into these neat little cubbies—hers was “BIG BLACK GIRL who can scream a killer riff” to add some actual color to his arrangements. Even after she _killed_ as Frank N. Furter last year, he _still_ didn’t see her as a lead. (And it still stung that no one but the New Directions ever got to see that performance.) 

“Argh!” She flipped the pillow over and pounded her fist into it to try to get comfortable. This was the third night in a row of this. Something had to give—she hoped it wasn’t her hard-won friendships. 

_____________________________________________ 

The next morning Mercedes dragged her way down the hall behind Kurt, whose whole attention was focused on his phone. So, okay. She was used to being ignored at McKinley, but this was KURT. 

Maybe it was time for her to make some noise. All being sweet had gotten her was an almost-but-not-because-he’s-gay boyfriend, hours in the choir room acting as backup to Rachel, and NO DECENT FOOD for lunch. 

Why did everything that damn Sue did to “improve” the school have to happen on HER back? So tater tots—and ice cream, and her momma’s award-winning mac and cheese–were unhealthy. But any fool could see that Woman can’t live by salad alone; or maybe not, if the fool was Coach Sue. Mercedes was tired of finding Cheerios passed out from hunger on the bathroom floor. 

At the door of the chemistry classroom, Kurt finally pocketed his phone. “It’s going to be another great day, Mercedes. I can feel it.” 

“Maybe for you, with your cutie. But Kurt, I swear on all that’s holy, that Sue better bring my tots back, or I might just go off.” 

“A food fight? That’s not what we need, Mercedes, you and I.” He was smiling this really infuriating smile as he slyly pushed her further down the hall to French. _“Nous devons trouver un peu d'amour.”_

She wasn’t sure exactly what he was saying, except she caught that _amour_ on the end. And, oh great, there was Anthony, shy and way too hopeful smile in place. Had Kurt already said something to him? 

“Hey, football,” she said as she passed him in the doorway. 

“The famous Miss Jones,” he replied. 

And, okay, that made her laugh. “I think you have me confused with my somewhat less fabulous sister Norah,” she called back over her shoulder, passing down the aisle to her seat among her old Cheerios crew. 

She opened her French book and fussed with her notes to avoid looking up at him, but he still winked when he caught her eye as Ms. Bonner came rushing into the room, calling “Bonjour, bonjour, class.” She was going to _kill_ Kurt. After lunch. After she took on Mr. Schu and Sue Sylvester. 

She thunked her head down on her desk and sighed out a little prayer for strength. As the class shuffled their homework folders out, she snuck a glance at Anthony’s strong, broad back. To Kurt’s face, she could complain about him finding a black boy to set her up with. But what if he really _was_ interested? Could she find something interesting about him, besides his politeness? 

Great. Another thing to keep her up at night, she thought, as she dove into French conjugations. One thing she knew for sure: Junior year was way too complicated for her. And she was still hungry.

**Author's Note:**

> {I know the actual food fight happens in Season 3, but the prompt led me to thinking about Mercedes’ state of mind before the tot war.}
> 
>  _Nous devons trouver un peu d'amour:_ We need a little love. (or so my daughter's high school French says.)


End file.
